battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Role playing Characters
In the world of Battleship Craft Navies, we like to have fun and play games, in order to make the games realistic, we make our own fictional characters to play. These are fictional beings that most users have. A character must have a personality, gender, occupation and they have to be different from each other. Most characters are nice, kind and polite, while others are terrible, violent and rude. To check out what some look like, click here. ---- ''List of Characters This is the list of Role Play Characters, it contains the character's Name , a brief description about the character and the name of the user who plays him or her. If '''you' have a character, then please add it to the list, a brief description about the character and your user name. Characters played by FargoneSeven * Jason "Doomwyte" Alister 'Engineer at FSI and Commander of the Home Fleet A ranking ex-THD engineer, Jason was disgraced upon the fall of his former employer. Joining a mercenary group a year later, he became a hardened man, travelling the world doing whatever work he was given. He earned the name Doomwyte when he saved his injured team mates from ambush in Northern Africa. Although he's not proud of some of the things he did as a mercenary, he has held onto the name as a keepsake. Doomwyte is very fit and can handle himself and a gun quite well under pressure. He is a decent tactician, and a fearless leader, under the right circumstances. His weapon of choice is an old heavily modified G36 K assault rifle, which he keeps on his back at almost all times. Characters played by I am that guy *'Robert H. Jones He comes from a long line of his family in military service. He was unable to enter mainly due to health concerns. Ashamed, he wondered aimlessly until he read an article discussing the feasibility of flying naval vessels. After graduating college specializing in advanced military technology he was placed as a councilman in the Skywatch Aerial Alliance. Played by I am that guy Characters played by BKFighter *'Tut-aluf (Vice Admiral) Laa'fa' Vice Admiral Laa'fa is a member of the Israeli Navy (INS), and was until previously Grand Admiral Pizza's assitant. He is also head of Intel. Played by BKFighter. *'Grand Admiral Pizza' He is the Grand Admiral of the Island of BKFighterian. The BKFN has been his navy ever since he took over the secret island from the US (but you never heard about it becuase the NSA covered it up as an undersea volcanoe eruption). Played by BKFighter Characters played by Tribaldragon1 *'Admiral Timothy "Tribal" Dragoon' A man who lives in shadow, unknown to anyone he wishes to remain secret from. A former special operations soldier and long time PMC (private military contractor), he has a loose set of morals. As a teenager he pirated his first ship, and over the years became a notoriously vicious captain. After several years he was able to start his own company with the money he earned from pirating, and became a privateer. He has a nasty habit of capturing ships and taking hostages, but only accepts contracts from "good" navies. He is the leader of the Dragonfire Privateering League and is played by Tribaldragon1. *'Darth Vestrus' A man evil to the core, he was born in the slums of Coruscant, with poor parents. He was originally a smuggler for the Hutt clan but discovered he had powers with the Force. He killed his parents and collected the insurance money to enroll in the Sith Academy on Korriban, where he rose through the ranks quickly. *'Chester Nimitz III' The grandson of the late Chester Nimitz, the famed war hero of the US Navy during WWII, he has taken up his grandfather's role in his own navy. He heard from an informant in China through the CIA that there were Japanese pirates claiming to be on a mission to make a new Imperial Japan. He formed a navy to be ready for this if the pirates become more violent. He is the leader of the Nimitz Navy. Characters played by WolfgangBSC *'Vladimir Gurevich Kuznetsov' Admiral Kuznetsov is a cold blooded killer, a ruthless being, he is out to get you. He was currently the leader of the Russian Navy. He loves to kill people and owns several weapons including an Ak-47, Beretta M92, Ak-105 and many more. He was aiming to be the world's most dangerous being. He was currently allied with United States Naval Fleet. Killed when Hatay terrorists destroyed the Peter the Great. Then was found to be not dead. Played by WolfgangBSC. *'Dr Kumano' TBA Characters played by TheAlphatheOmega *'''- Fleet Admiral Tato''' Tato is the fleet admiral of the mysterious A.N.F. Enterprises Consolidated Fleet. He never talks about his past or personal life and, when questioned on the subjects, will either mentally retreat inward or become violent. This suggests severe psychological trauma sometime in his past. His true name is unknown, but he prefers to be called either Alpha, Omega, or Tato by all but his closest friends and advisors. Not much is known about him, like whether he has a family, but from what little information that exists on him, it is known that he is intelligent and thinks ways that many people could not understand. He is also prone to sudden behavioral mood changes. Tato was severely injured in a catastrophic but unspecified and classified naval incident sometime in the past, and his face and parts of his body have been replaced with EMP-hardened cybernetic components made of a special alloy of titanium, tungsten, and organic compounds. It is rumored that this incident also deeply affected his mind, causing his personality to shift to what it is now, rather than the more open person he used to be. In all, he is an odd individual, prone to extremes of both kindness and anger, with an unstable personality that can shift without warning even after long periods of consistency. Played by TheAlphatheOmega Characters played by DocWeldin *'Adrik Ivanov' A former scientist, Adrik was considered a frail old man, until he revealed to the navy his new technology. Adrik lead the Russian Air Force and was a member of the Russian Navy for a while, and participated in the Russia/US war. He was found out to have been a spy for HYDRAXIS Navy and faked his death. He later rose to power as one of the strongest admirals of the Order, and controls most of it as well. *'Lee Parker' Former aerial ace for Japan, and former aerial ace for HYDRAXIS Navy, Lee created K.R.A.D.E.C, a mercernary navy, after he started becoming greedy for money. He is currently allied with Russia. *'Darksire' CEO of HYDRAXIS Furniture, and HYDRAXIS Navy, as well as once being a UR Chief of Operations, and funder of K.R.A.D.E.C. Darksire is a money maker, who is rather rich. He absolutely hates Dr. Razanal. Darksire wears a gas mask at all times due to paranoia of chemicals, and currently is planning to help colonize new planets. He was one of the first admirals to employ full range usage of flying ships, and later showed Adrik and Lee the technology, which was then passed on. Characters played by AdvisorSmith -Mike Jacobs: Aeronautics engineer specialized in LTA design. Trained in standard infantry combat. Equipped with an automatic rifle and sidearm. Carries the rifle at all times except on formal occassions. Sidearm is always with him, either carried openly or concealed. Mild temper, serene, and diplomatic. Somewhat reserved. Characters played by Natroleon *'Troy S. Schmit' Troy comes from a rich military family which led him to the Royal Navy and the United Merchants Guild.He can be quite lazy sometimes and his crew says "He's too valuable".He specializes in technology and sometimes creates bahaviour scripts for missiles.Played by Natroleon Characters played by Ficus7 *'Louis Fletcher' Deceased A loyal member of the USAF. He is a cautious strategist. He is a former CIA Agent sent in to spy as a Spetsnaz operative. He did the assignment perfectly, but during the extraction he was attacked and went into hiding. He returned a few years later and took on the role as a lieutenant in the USAF. He is a great shot and is willing to kill people in cold blood. However he only will do this if necessary for the mission or self-preservation.Recently he has become conflicted about the USAF and joined the Dragonfire Privateering League as a secondary job. He has black hair and black eyes. After causing a lot of HYDRAXIS to explode. He committed suicide to save the 130th. Played by Ficus7 *'Trinity Winter' A very talented lady, trinity posses many skills. One of her skills is figure skating which she learned as a girl and has maintained the skill to date. She is very strategic in her battle planning. Her ships lean toward the graceful side with some exceptions. She is also very good with knives. She knows Fletcher from a while back. They were both recruited into the CIA at the same time. At the time Trinity was 12. During the time Fletcher was like a parent to her. After 2 years in the CIA she left when Fletcher was announced missing. She is Now 16 and just got a drivers license. She is still looking for Fletcher and will never give up on finding him. After joining HYDRAXIS she found he had died. She served HYDRAXIS until it went inactive, so she has joined the DPL until HYDRAXIS returns. Trinity has black hair and blue eyes. She is very pretty and has a lithe figure. She is also multilingual. Also goes by: Trinité, Trinitá, τριάδα, etc. Played by Ficus7. Characters Played By Stuffn *'ISBA Fleet Admiral Benjamin Fuller (MIA)' A fleet admiral in the ISBA alongside Mr. Nutt25 During the US-Russia war, he was almost killed intercepting a nuclear missile en route to Moscow. After spending a few months stranded on an island somewhere in the Pacific after a failed experiment destroyed his ship, he returned mentally scarred from his ordeal. He has a large physical scar running across his cheek after he was tortured on the island. *'Asaf Hersch' A Commodore in the Israeli navy. Has a troubled past and is slightly insane. Slightly. Lost his son in the bombing of his home town in northern Israel, which was his main reason for joining the Israeli Naval Forces. *'Adina Hersch' The Director of the Aman (Military Intelligence Directorate) and younger sister of Asaf Hersch. She is known for being ruthless and extremely effective. Despite her reputation, Adina is kind towards those who she considers friends. After just five months of being director, she has been directly involved in the capture of nearly one hundred enemy spies. *'Darth Vanquish' Born on Dantooine, he was taken by a sith lord. He trained for 30 years in the arts of the sith and is now Marka Ragnos' personal assassin. He is highly accomplished in all seven forms of lightsaber combat, preferring to wield two red bladed lightsabers. *'Ivan Gregorovic (MIA)' An important member of K.R.A.D.E.C and the Russian Navy. Orginally Played by TheAdmiralOfAwesome however after he unfortunately left the wikia, he passed the role on to Stuffn Characters Played By Maceswinger *'Demitri Olegovich': Deceased A retired sailor in the Cold War,he rejoined the navy when he had no place to go. Now he provides Battleships and much needed weaponry to the navy. And vodka. Let's not forget vodka. He also lost the lower part of his left leg and one finger to defend Russia from nukes. He also likes torture,as his old medieval choke pear in his jacket implies it. Killed by Vladmir Kuznetsov *'Joseph Cain': One of the most respected assassins and ship planners in the world. He prefers peace and tranquility,but he will talk and breathe war if he is angry enough. A smart individual,he can divise traps,and ambushes that the enemy can't think of,until it is too late. *'Darth Severus' He was born with his brother from his parents, both of which were Sith Assassins. One day, at the age of 17, he, in rage, killed his brother with his bare hands after a fight, and he killed his parents with the force as well. He constantly trained, and trained, murdered hundreds of his enemies, and fought to the point where everyone would run away from him. He is silent,but once he goes to war, he turns into this Psychotic monster, tearing people with his bare hands and eliminating entire squadrons of soldiers with force powers. Characters played by Aghostintheboat *'Vice Admiral Kent Houston' A cool headed, easy going, guy. Quite a marvellous surface ship builder, still working on the flying ones though. However, even though he can be cool headed and easy going, his real side is a world of seriousness nad hardened combat. * Unnamed Commander of IKN Right Back at You What else is there to say? He provides to crew of many IKN vessels. Characters played by PhantomXT Ace Mx *'Vasily Krivosheyev' Once a successful Vice Admiral in the now extinct USSR, he was discharged in '91, just when the USSR perished at the hands of capitalism, he seeks to avenge his fallen comrades, he also now seeks the destruction of any navy against the Russian Navy, and he will make sure every ship in front of him is turned into scrap before he sails away, he's also a sniper rifle and close quarters combat specialist. He also likes vodka. *'Fleet Admiral César Román' Leader of the Mexican Navy and provider of submarines, to super battleship hybrids, by the time the Russians and the Americans were launching nukes at each other, he gathered a crew of survivors on an island near Veracruz after his American ship had been sunk and headed to his homeland, he was then promoted to Fleet Admiral by the Mexican President himself for his actions in the war. *'Admiral Zerstörer' A former UR Admiral who joined HYDRAXIS Navy in order to put his marvelous shipbuilding and strategical talents back to use, though when the UR was still active, he did not become a known member of it, but he was there, waiting for the right time to appear, and that time came when Russia and Israel entered in tension, he has also a great taste for luxury and comfort, his ships mostly combine comfort and firepower, not to mention he pays attention to every detail of any ship he builds. *'Marka Ragnos' Marka Ragnos is a respected, feared and obeyed Dark Lord of the Sith, considered wise and powerful. In order to ensure his seat as a Dark Lord of the Sith, Ragnos conducted ruthless campaigns against his Sith enemies, marking the beginning of a Golden Age for the Sith. He is the leader of the Sith Empire, he, along with the Sith Council shall place the Sith Empire above any other Navy they encounter, he is skilled both using melee combat, and using of the Force. Characters played by SkipperEdward *'Fleet Admiral Eddie': A nice, ongoing Vice Admiral in the United States Artic Fleet (USAF), Rear Admiral lower in the USNF, and the Fleet Admiral of the US 130th InterNaval Fleet. His Real name is Allen Kingston. An All rounder Weapon's Expert and Charmer, He always has 2 swords with him along with a mass array of weapons. He does have a tendency for violance at times. Sometimes his feelings for his fellows can cloud his Judgement. Despite this, he is a great leader and stratigist, and a good friend. Died when the war criminal Nero and his ship, the Narada, destroyed Ed's ship, and a fleet of Hammer of Judgement-class battlecruissers. *'Admiral Nyx' 'A Former Admiral of the now defuncted UR, her and Eddie have a history. After an encounter with him, he lost his hatred for her and she became his best friend. She is an admiral in the CAF and the 130th, but she normally now stays with Eddie. Deceased. *'Admiral Viktor Dragovich The son of the infamous Nikitia Dragovich, Viktor is almost the exact same in personality and stratigicial thinking to Eddie. He is a former commander in the Russian Navy , and an Admiral in both the USAF and the 126th. Deceased. *'Captain Frankie Jr.' Eddie's former Lt. He was second in command during Ed's "RagTag" years, before he joined the USAF. Years later, after the Eclipse Incident Frankie arrives on Neo-Earth. He later found out that his old commanding officer was at the USNF main port and he had a new flagship. They met 2 days later and Eddie was reunited with WarShip Eclipse and Frankie. He is also the grat grandson of the great FDR. Frankie now serves in the 130th as a Captain. Deceased. Characters played by Scoutwulf575 Characters played by Mr. Nutt *'ISBA Fleet Admiral: Mr. Nutt' A dedicated man, Admiral Nutt will put his life to get the mission done at sll costs. He has an un-orthodox technique preferring to be on-board the capital ship at major battles. Though his old age sometimes prevents him he does as much as he can to be as involved in Naval Actions taking his duty as his life. Characters played by Marcboy99 *'Israeli Fleet Admiral David Marcus' David Marcus is the distinguished Fleet Admiral of the INS and creator of the majority of the ships. He has successfully defended his Homeland Israel from number of attacks on the INS Eilat and was promoted to the Fleet Admiral. Played by: Marcboy99. Characters played by Vladimir Lenin reborn *'Dimitri makarov': Even though dimitri is related to Vladimir makarov by blood, he often denounces his brother as a sociopath. Dimitri instead went towards the merchant marines. He fought plenty of pirates in his days. He is currently employed by the united merchants guild. Played by Vladimir Lenin reborn Characters played by Sn1per01 *'Captain Evans' Captain Evans is a captain within the A.N.F.E.C.F. He has a distinguished service record as a commander aboard multiple destroyers. he has recently been promoted to captain. he is now in charge of a small task force and is a kind and leanient commander. His primary role is as a major leader in the defence part of the A.N.F.E.C.F. Played by: Sn1per01 Characters played by Admiral Phoenix. * ISAF Infiltration Commander & Rear Admiral in the IN; Theodore Grey A highly enigmatic person, Grey (Better known as Admiral Phoenix) has risen quickly in the ranks, being a second-tier founding member of the ISAF. He joined the Israeli Navy after he became disgusted with the wholesale use of flying craft on the ISAF, and was one of the founding members. He never talks about his past, although it is whispered around beers in the darkest corners of the multiverse about the Grey Man, and what he did. The audacious ones even say he found love, and lost it..... Grey himself invented the Heisenberg Gate ship-based portal technology, improved beyond anyone else's level, and now in use from the original ISAF to the Ragriz Air Command. So far, after his destruction of half a Prometheus Corp fleet with strictly banned weapons, he has gone up remarkably high on the hit list. He is known for developing some of the most frightening weapons on this wiki, along with several ships. * Prophet An enigmatic figure, this seemingly sentient machine has not been seen outside his heavily protected base on Tenelapis. It appears that his seed ship had crash landed on this planet, with a minimum of fleet left. He was forged to lead his people by the Makers, and he has done that faithfully for millenia. When he was tasked to lead his people to a new world after the war that had devastated his planet and killed the Makers, he salvaged a fleet and sailed to the closest location of FTL tranmissions. Over time, the fleet was lost, until only three Seraph-class ships remained, their turrets broken and only two railguns remaining. The habitation ship landed on Tenelapis, converting itself into what seemed to be just another pillar, but bustling with machines of all types, desperately working to be ready in case the worst happened. No. Before the worst happened. Prophet shares the coloring of most of his robotic race, being a dark grey color with faintly glowing yellow markings around the top of his head and marking off the joints of his body. He is normally draped in a toga-like garment made of a grey, silklike material. His "eyes" are a bright orange, and looking into them can prove a disconcerting experience. None of his motives are known yet. We can only hope "Prophet" comes in peace. But hope should be enough, right? Played by Admiral Phoenix. Characters played by FORGED705. *'Mikhail Forge' Being a open minded buisness man, he is liked by many and respected by more. He has a small dark side for 'new' businesses. He usually fair fair though and leaves them alone. He is the leader of the United Merchants Guild and a well adapt captain at sea. Played by FORGED705. Characters played bIy Harmonmj13. Characters played by [[User:USS Zumwalt DDG 1000|USS'Zumwalt'DDG'1000']] *'Viktor Andropov' Former architect and CEO of a construction company, Andropov took an interest in naval warfare and turned toward designing ships for the soviet navy. He later joined and rose through the ranks until he reached commodore. Today he runs a shipyard in the Black Sea and constantly upgrades his flagship with any extra cash. He is only loyal to Admiral Ramius and answers directly to him. *'Jean-Luc Picard' Growing up, Picard got hit with shrapnel during a bombing of his hometown and had to get a heart transplant. Some junior officers joke that his constant scowl is due to a malfunction in his heart. Others think he's just to tired to smile. Either way, Picard is a brave Naval Captain. He commands his battle squadron from the INS Daring and his home port is Tel Aviv. Played by: [[User:USS Zumwalt DDG 1000|USS'Zumwalt'DDG'1000']] . *'Roger Harrington' Israeli Destroyer Captain and CO of DesRon 5, he commands 25 destroyers from his DL Vasiliki. *'Johnathan C Zumwalt' Rear Admiral of the AIF, descended from Thomas Zumwalt of the IKN (AOS) *'Hiram T. Zumwalt' Son of AIF Admiral Zumwalt, Hiram joined the UMG right out of college Characters played by USS Enterprise CVN-65 *'Preston J. Cole' "They told me to fight, and that's what I've done. Let historians sort through the wreckage, bodies, and broken lives to figure out the rest." -Fleet Admiral Preston J. Cole Former leader of the Enterprise-Connecticut Division in the AIF, he is a brilliant naval tactitian that led his fleet to victory in the Aires Wars. He joined the AIF with his fleet after coming across their islands in the Pacific after a hurricane. He later left the AIF to form a new naval force, the United Aerospace Command. He is known for his intelligence and bravery while on the battlefield. He is also known by his callsign USS Enterprise CVN-65. Played by: USS Enterprise CVN-65 *'Terrence Hood' Appointed the new fleet admiral of the AIF by Preston J. Cole, he now leads the ECD division of the AIF. Like Cole, he is a great naval tactitian and is willing to put his life on the line for others. Unlike Cole, he prefers the idea of a surface fleet more then a aerospace navy. Played by: USS Enterprise CVN-65 *'The ONI Commander' One of the three in command of the AIF's Office of Naval Intelligence. He was part of Preston J. Cole's fleet when they found the AIF and was in charge of the stealth ships after that. Once ONI was formed, he was given command, along with three others selected from the IKN and KISDF. He is very strict and is determined to keep anything that was supposed to be a secret, a secret. Played by: USS Enterprise CVN-65 Characters played by CRG Kevin *'David F. Hodston' Admiral in command of the IKN Division of the AIF, he is a cunning naval tactician that is a veteran of many conflicts, most notably the defeat of the Niveck Imperial Fleet during the Niveck Wars. He is a loyal officer, who rise through the ranks of the IKN through merit alone, and eventually became a prodigy of the legendary Admiral Duquesne. After serving under Duquesne, he eventually replaced him as Fleet Admiral. Among the traits he learnt from him was his tendency to pace the bridge in battle, though it is a somewhat anachronistic habit. After the formation of the AIF he became good friends with Fleet Admiral Preston J. Cole, and Fleet Admiral Khoi Tran. After the fierce battle against Atarashimono, he has avidly pursued the acquisition of flying ships for the AIF. *'William Boekhounder' William Boekhounder is an ONI operative from the IKN. He is somewhat eccentric, sees himself as the next James Bond, and can use anything as a weapon including champagne corks. He was originally an accountant, but got into the intelligence business after accidentally auditing an American CIA agent. He also confuses Harrison Ford characters, particularly Indiana Jones and Han Solo. *'James Zahn' James Zahn is a Vice Admiral of the United Aerospace Command, and a former captain in the IKN. He decided to design flying ships after his ship (an Iron Fist class battleship) was sunk during the First Battle of Earth against Prometheus. He then resigned his commission to design the Antares class frigate, and is working on larger ships for the UAC. Known as a talented musician, he is considered to be the best trumpet player beyond the orbit of Mars. He also is an admirer of Fleet Admiral Khoi of the AIF, and is fascinated by his work with cruisers. *'Alexander Veers' Colonel Veers is a renowned tank commander in the IMG, and a skilled tactician, he has refused promotion so that he may continue as a front line commander. He is a friend of Admiral Hodston, and enjoys confusing him with land tactics, though Hodston can equally confuse him with intricate naval maneuvers and commands. He is missing since the attack on ISBA, and it is unknown where he is or if he's even alive. *'Darth Cleese' Aside from being a ruthless sith, not much is known about Darth Cleese. *'Bradford Arents' Arents is an admiral in the IKN, and leader of the battlecruiser force. He is also Hodston's right hand man, fulfilling a role similar to Hood before Cole founded the UAC. *'Fredrick Jones' Jones is a tough, no nonsense submarine captain. He is competent, level headed, and runs a tight ship, and will not allow anyone to endanger the safety of his submarine or it's crew. *'Wedge Antilles' Antilles is an ace fighter pilot in the UAC, and is considered one of the best snubfighter pilots in the fleet. Indeed, legend has it that on a training run in the academy, he scored three kills on a group of Longswords in a small two seat trainer. He is the commander of Wraith Wing, an elite group of fighter pilots associated with Zahn's division of the UAC. *'Victoria Adams' Adams is a rising star in the IKN, and one of its youngest admirals. She is a tough, steadfast individual that will not tolerate anyone standing in her way. Played by: CRG Kevin1 Characters played by Owlfeathers0117 *'Dr. Razanal' A brilliant scientist originally from the United States, he is the head of the Prometheus Corporation. Little is known about him, but he is known to be a genius in the field of weapons technology, as well as a fairly good strategist, and slightly insane. Although physically weak, he typically carries around a whole assortment of weaponry and gadgets in the white lab coat he almost always wears, including energy weapons, explosives, miniaturized mind control devices, and who knows what else. *'Miranda Atkins' (To be added later) *'Harrison Eltis' (To be added later) *'Ariana Crowe' (To be added later) Characters played by Khoi Tran Fleet Admiral Khoi Tran A founder of the AIF, Khoi Tran is a bit like Admiral Togo, in he combined the naval command of Nelson, with the honour and imperial glory of a samurai. He is a kind man, usually wanting to make peace, rather then make war, not always successful. Once a cabin boy, then later designer of ships for the KIN, the originally force that predeceased the KISDF of the AIF, he eventually moved the ranks to Fleet Admiral. Because of his liking of Japanese culture, and his liking of seafood, he is nicked named Koifish. He is also good friends with Admiral Hosdston of the AIF, and Coles and Johnstan of the UAC. Unlike most commanders, he builds cruisers rather than battleships, but they are some of the most powerful cruisers ever built. Rumour has it that he has an admirer. ONI Ronin One of the ONI commanders of the AIF, he is more of a ninja than samurai. He is a cold man, with an unknown dark past that has sets him from others. Despite this, he has a great sense of humour, as well as a liking to the only man he actually trusts: Khoi Tran. Like Khoi, he likes Japanese culture, sea food and cruisers. Robert J Johnstan A quiet, shy and timid person he once joined then the powerful Royal Navy. But soon, it collapsed, and he moved out to join other navies. When he heard about the UAC, he joined, bringing some of the most powerful cruisers into the UAC. He is friends with Khoi Tran of the AIF, and likes the same foods. Characters played by Silver Spectre *'Maximilian Davenport' A quiet person, he is one of the more recent members of UAC. He is a typically isolated person, preferring to be alone in his cabin in the Victorique, drafting flying ships, some which makes it into production, and some which makes it to the trash bin. He also has an addiction to Italian foods. *'Ludwig von Schultze' One of the grandchildren of an Imperial German admiral, he is both a monarchist and a nationalist. Realizing it is only way for Germany to return to her former glory, he joined the P.A.N.Z.E.R. He is a proficient designer, designing effective battleships and aircraft carriers. *'Albert Cunningham' (TBA) Characters played by Firewolf2 * Jason Dark A designer of satellites and superweapons, Jason is a computer engineer and is currently designed weapons involving nanotechnology and electromagnetic propulsion. Category:Rules and Guidelines